


Keep Beach City Sexy

by GirthMan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/F, MILFs, Marriage Proposal, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAn anthology series featuring the residents of Beach City doing what they do best when they think no one is looking...Needless to say, things get pretty steamy pretty quick...





	1. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Priyanka Maheswaran, unsatisfied with her work and love life, decides to take a big risk with a man she secretly admires...  
> Greg Universe has never had such an eventful doctor's appointment before, and he probably never will again...

The office of Doctor Priyanka Maheswaran was, as its owner was, about as businesslike and to-the-point as could be. A desk, mostly free of clutter aside from a few neatly-written prescription pads and yet-unfiled papers, sat near the center, and the walls were bare aside from a few medical certificates, Doctor Maheswaran’s doctorate degree, and a few pictures of her daughter, Connie.

 

Greg Universe sat twiddling his thumbs across from the empty chair at the doctor’s desk. He whistled to himself, glancing around at the plain-looking office for the dozenth or so time as he waited for Doctor Maheswaran to show up.

 

Dressed in a plain, white tank top, a frayed pair of jean shorts, and a well-worn pair of flip-flops, the pudgy, balding, bearded, mulleted, sunburnt man couldn’t help but feel just a _little_ out of place in such a neat and tidy office space. He’d been called in rather suddenly for an emergency check-up, said the doctor, citing her concerns about his health as the reason for bringing him straight to her office rather than the normal examination room.

 

“Six o’clock, six o’clock,” Greg hummed, slapping his hands against his thighs as he repeated the time he’d been scheduled to meet the doctor.

 

He glanced at the clock - the only real piece of _anything_ on the wall aside from the few photos and certificates - and saw that Doctor Maheswaran was already thirty minutes late. Greg found it a bit odd to begin with that she would have requested to meet him after-hours, but now that she was late coming to her own office, his curiosity was peaking. He yawned and stretched out, and just as he was about to put his feet up on the desk, the door behind him opened, giving him enough of a start to nearly fall back in his chair.

 

“Mister Universe,” Doctor Maheswaran began, a clipboard already in hand as she walked in. “You’re here for your check-up, yes?”

 

She was dressed as could be expected of a high-strung, no-nonsense doctor; under a long, white coat, on which her ID card was clipped, she wore a pair of khaki pants pulled up maybe just a _bit_ too high and a plain, blue, button-up blouse, buttoned to the very top, of course. Her flat-heeled, brown shoes _clicked_ softly in a steady, unbroken, almost _measured_ rhythm as she strode into her office, her heavy, brownish-black eyes scanning through the information on her clipboard.

 

“Um, yeah, that’s right,” Greg answered, shrugging. “You’re the one who scheduled it, after all.”

 

The doctor thumbed through a few pages of Greg’s medical history, clicking her tongue and shaking her head as she read. She didn’t bother glancing up from the clipboard she held, walking right past Greg to sit at her desk and continue through his information.

 

“Mister Universe,” she began, clearing her throat. “How often do you exercise?”

 

“Uh, jeez, let’s see,” Greg stammered, counting on his fingers. “Does working on my van count?”

 

“No. It says here your last check-up was in…”

 

Doctor Maheswaran paused, squinting at the paper in front of her and bringing it closer to her face.

 

“Probably a while ago,” Greg admitted, a bit sheepishly.

 

“High cholesterol, sedentary lifestyle, overweight,” the doctor sighed, standing as she flipped through the pages of Greg’s medical history. “Visibly sunburnt…”

 

She glanced at Greg over the top of the clipboard, and he swore for a moment she was hiding a grin behind his paperwork.

 

“ _Hmm._ No allergies,” the doctor finished a bit more positively, standing behind Greg’s chair. “Mister Universe, I’m going to be-,”

 

“Can you just call me Greg?” Greg interrupted. “The way you say ‘Mister Universe’ kind of makes me feel like I’m Arnold or something…”

 

“Who?”

 

“Uh, you kn- Never mind…”

 

“Right, _Greg,”_ Doctor Maheswaran continued, lowering the clipboard. “I’m going to be honest with you; I called you in because I’m a bit concerned with your health… _Normally,_ you would have had to wait like everyone else, but I decided to make an exception.”

 

“Well, what’s wrong with me?” Greg asked, a bit concerned.

 

“Overall?” the doctor began, contemplating her next words for a moment as she thought over Greg’s medical information. “Not much. You could do with some exercise, but there’s nothing incredibly concerning about your health right now.”

 

“Oh,” Greg sighed, relieved. “But you just said-,”

 

“A _bit_ concerned,” the doctor finished, the slightest little hint of a smug grin creasing her lips. “You’re in fine health for your age… _Fine,_ not _great…_ But definitely not _poor,_ either… If I can be frank with you, it’s your _personal_ life that has me worried…”

 

“What’s wrong with-,”

 

“For starters, you wear the same thing _every_ day,” Doctor Maheswaran began, slowly circling Greg as she spoke. “That same, sweaty tank top and those same, ripped-up shorts… You practically _live_ in your van, and the most you seem to do during the day is eat in bed and play guitar… You own a business, yet you don’t seem to have _any_ ambitions or goals… You seem to have no problem whatsoever with Steven not only dragging Connie off to fight aliens, but with him _combining_ with her somehow to do it… And to top _everything_ off-,”

 

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Greg stammered, recoiling as Priyanka brought her hands down onto the armrests of his chair and leaned in close to him.

 

“ _Somehow…_ Somehow all of that just makes you a wonderful father and an _incredible_ man…”

 

“Wha- _mmmmph?”_

 

Greg’s eyebrows raised in confusion, and he stared straight ahead, shocked, as Priyanka closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, moaning softly as her hands slid from the chair’s armrests and onto his thighs. A stunned, high-pitched squeal was the only sound Greg could make as he sat there, frozen, while Priyanka kissed him, rubbing his thighs and inching her hands up dangerously-close to his groin.

 

“- _aaaaat?”_

 

Greg finished his one-word question, his mouth hanging open as Priyanka pulled away from him, a visible, pink blush just barely visible on her reddish-brown cheeks. She pulled her hands away from his thighs, hastily untucking her shirt and beginning to unbutton it.

 

“I don’t get you, Greg,” she panted, fumbling with her buttons in her excitement. “All the men at the office are such kiss-ass sycophants! They stab each other in the back and all they get is a few extra dollars, but _you…_ You’re just… _yourself!_ And it’s like you have everything you could want! Everything _I_ could want!”

 

“D-Doctor Maheswaran, wait!” Greg gasped, his senses coming back to him.

 

“What for?” Priyanka asked, running a hand through her black, slightly-graying hair.

 

“Your _husband?!”_ Greg sputtered, not quite sure how to get out of this situation - and not quite sure if he _wanted_ to, if the strain of his stiff cock against his shorts was any indication.

 

“Oh, _please!”_ Priyanka scoffed, rolling her eyes. “First of all, as far as he’s concerned, I may as well be single…”

 

She popped one of her shirt buttons open.

 

“I mean, he’s basically a glorified security guard, and he cares more about his job and his brain-dead employers than he does about _me!”_

 

Another button came undone, and Priyanka eased herself down, sitting in Greg’s lap.

 

“He’s hardly ever home!”

 

Another button popped open, and Priyanka’s breathing picked up in intensity.

 

“When he _is_ home he goes straight to sleep and hardly ever acknowledges me!”

 

She opened the second-to-last button, baring much of her soft, brown skin to Greg and revealing the fringes of her plain, white bra.

 

“I can’t even _remember_ the last time we’ve….. _FUCKED!”_

 

Priyanka shuddered angrily as she spat the last few words out, her voice swelling with frustration and desire. She unbuttoned the last button, taking a deep breath to calm herself before locking eyes with Greg.

 

“Are you sexually active, _Mister Universe?”_

 

Greg swallowed nervously, his eyes darting back and forth between Priyanka’s face and her now-exposed chest. The simple, white bra she wore was all that concealed her big, soft breasts, which were very clearly straining to break free, squashed uncomfortably together beneath the too-small garment. Greg tentatively reached up, his hands shaking a bit as he looked for approval from Priyanka, who gave him a confident smirk.  

 

Priyanka bit her lip, inadvertently grinding against Greg, rolling her hips in her excitement as he fiddled with the desperately-clinging hook on the front of her bra. It _snapped_ free after a moment, springing quickly forward as the cups of the bra came open, letting Priyanka’s bust spill free. Her tits were almost deceptively huge, and Greg couldn’t help but wonder how she had ever manage to contain them beneath such unassuming clothes.

 

Greg let out a quiet gasp, his eyes widening at the sight of Priyanka’s soft mounds. They were plump and plushy, beautiful cinnamon pillows, topped by big, stiff, chocolate-brown nipples just begging to be pinched and teased.

 

Priyanka’s breasts heaved, rising and falling in time with her quick, excited breaths, which were beginning to rise in steamy little puffs from between her parted lips. Greg let his hands wander a bit closer, and he got his first feel of Priyanka’s softness as his fingertips carefully, almost delicately made contact with her chest. After only a moment, though, he trailed away, letting his fingers trace tentative paths down her breasts as he went.

 

Priyanka, in spite of her overwhelming _need_ and the confidence with which she’d initiated the encounter, trembled slightly as Greg’s hands slipped away from her chest and down her stomach. She held her breath, stifling her shivers as well, as Greg’s fingers teased a trail down her soft, slightly-plump belly.

 

Priyanka wasn’t pudgy, or fat, or overweight in any sense, but she was definitely _thick;_ her big, juicy breasts, her soft, motherly tummy, and the perfect balance of firm and squishy from her thighs and butt in his lap made that much clear to Greg.

 

Greg hesitated a moment, then took hold of Priyanka’s waist, gently caressing her soft midsection as he carefully pondered his next move, looking her in the eyes as he laid out his misgivings about what was happening.

 

“Doc,” he began nervously. “I’m… _REALLY_ not so sure about this… I mean, I _want_ to do this, but… I’m not so sure it’s-,”

 

“I _am,”_ Priyanka interrupted, wrapping her arms around Greg’s shoulders and leaning in close. “I’m _sure_ about this, and I’ve never _been_ so sure of anything else! If it’s my husband you’re worried about, don’t be… He’ll never know. I _want_ you, and that’s all that should matter right now.”

 

Greg nodded, his reluctance mostly dispelled by Priyanka’s assurance. He let her straddle him, grinding against his groin as she leaned in for another kiss. Priyanka moaned and gasped against Greg, his beard tickling her face as she locked lips with him. She rolled her hips, rhythmically rubbing her crotch against his as the fiery arousal between her legs took hold of her movements.

 

Priyanka pressed herself close to Greg, clutching him tight as her tongue found its way into his mouth. Her breasts were squashed against his chest, and her legs were practically wrapped around the back of the chair as she eagerly explored his mouth. The motions of her hips fell out of rhythm rather quickly, and she was clearly no longer as composed as she had been earlier.

 

A visible wet patch had begun to form in Priyanka’s pants. It was dark, painfully-obvious, and it spread quickly as she rubbed and rubbed. She felt Greg’s arms slip around her back as he moved to hold her more tightly, finally returning her kiss, albeit without _nearly_ as much ferocity as she was showing him.

 

Greg slid his tongue around Priyanka’s letting her do most of the work, but occasionally pushing back to explore her mouth as he became a bit more confident. He began rocking back against her, rubbing his bulge against the dark stain in her pants as he reached up to run his hand through her soft hair before gently holding her by the back of her head.

 

Priyanka broke their kiss for a moment, only to pepper Greg’s face in little smooches before moving back in to softly nibble on his lips. She alternated between gentle love-bites and big, wet kisses, still grinding desperately against his groin. She kept it up until, finally, she couldn’t take the waiting anymore, and, red-faced, panting, and dotted with sweat, she pulled away from Greg, huffing and puffing little clouds of steam while strands of saliva broke off from between their lips.

 

Without a word, Priyanka climbed off of Greg, untangling herself from him and sliding onto the floor, where she knelt between his legs. Still breathing heavily - more from her own excitement than from the breathlessness brought on by the kiss - she moved in to unzip Greg’s shorts.

 

The anticipation emanating from Priyanka as Greg’s zipper slowly, slowly slid down was almost palpable. Even she couldn’t have explained why, as turned-on as she was, she was moving so slowly, but for some reason, she felt as though she couldn’t just jump straight into something she’d been craving so badly right away, and so she forced herself to have some patience.

 

Priyanka’s pacing paid off, as evidenced by her awed gasp as Greg’s cock suddenly sprang out of his shorts. Thick, throbbing with need, and rising from a nest of brown hair, his shaft was so _gorgeous_ to Priyanka that she almost didn’t know what to do with herself. Greg had a good few inches on her husband, and, given that this was the only other cock she’d ever _seen,_ Priyanka suddenly wondered just what she’d been missing out on.

 

Greg’s manhood was indescribable to Priyanka. It was so thick and long that it was almost unsightly, but at the same time, it held some sort of inexplicable appeal to her. The hairy base, a feature she had always thought she would have been disgusted by in her husband, was messy, yes, but was, in its own way, masculine and attractive.

 

Greg’s cock _looked_ good, but it was the _smell_ that really set Priyanka off. It wasn’t sweaty, or overbearing, or musky, but there was just _something_ about it that carried some sort of allure she couldn’t quite resist. She leaned in, sniffing as she inched closer and closer, drawing in the surprisingly-light, strangely-welcoming scent of a man’s sex. Before she knew it, Priyanka’s nose was nudging the underside of Greg’s shaft, pressed firmly to his warm, gently-pulsing member.

 

Priyanka turned her gaze upward, taking in the sight of Greg’s face as he stared down at her. She pressed her lips to his shaft, giving it a gentle kiss near the hairy base and drawing a tiny, barely-audible gasp out of him. After the first kiss came another, then another, and then another as Priyanka covered Greg’s length in quick, teasing little smooches, working her way up, up, up, all the way toward his sensitive, pink tip.

 

Greg’s next moan was loud, unhindered, and full of lust. He held eye contact with Priyanka as she pressed her lips to the bottom of his glans and licked it, flicking her tongue back and forth on the underside of his cock’s most sensitive area. He groaned softly as a dribble of pre-cum leaked from his tip, running the short distance down his cockhead to Priyanka’s lips, where it slipped away and ran, warm and wet, down her chin.

 

Priyanka let out a series of small, needy moans, licking and kissing Greg’s tip as she got her first taste of his arousal. The sweet, warm fluid met her tongue in little, warm spurts, leaking out more and more freely as she continued licking. As she broke even further out of her normally-composed nature, she began to _slurp_ softly, suckling the very tip of Greg’s twitching member before, finally, she parted her lips and, shooting him a mischievous, raunchy look, swallowed up his tip.

 

Greg tightly gripped the chair’s armrests, gritting his teeth and exhaling sharply as the warm, soft wetness of Priyanka’s mouth enveloped the sensitive crown of his dick. She wrapped her lips tightly around him, sealing him firmly in her mouth and holding him right there for a few moments as she ran her tongue in slow, playful circles around his cockhead, lapping up the little gushes of arousal that oozed out as she teased him.

 

Priyanka may have been a bit out of practice, but that didn’t mean she’d completely forgotten how to suck a cock _right._ She inched forward, slowly taking in bit by bit by bit of Greg’s shaft as she went, pulling back every few moments and swallowing up a bit more every time she went forward again. She slowly bobbed her head, not once breaking eye contact while she kept a vacuum-tight seal around Greg’s girth, taking in a quarter, then half, then a full three-fourths of his length before she could finally feel his hair tickling her nose.

 

Greg gasped for breath, hardly able to keep from crying out with every move Priyanka made. He could feel his shaft getting wetter and wetter with her spit as, inch by inch, she swallowed him up, welcoming him eagerly into her warm mouth. He could feel his tip prodding the entrance to her throat, but she never took him any farther in, instead bobbing her head and sucking what she could, _slurping_ more and more noisily, her cheeks hollowing from the effort she was putting in.

 

“ _Ooohhh,_ Doc, that’s great!” Greg moaned, his body tensing reflexively with each of her movements. “I- I can barely hold it!”

 

“ _Mmmmppphhhwah!_ Let’s try something else, then,” Priyanka suggested, popping Greg’s cock out of her mouth. “And, please… Call me Priyanka.”

 

Greg nodded, still a bit short of breath as Priyanka shrugged out of her coat, then her shirt, and finally her bra, finally going completely topless. She was definitely a sight to behold; soft, sweet, and _mature._ Her plump breasts jiggled so slightly as she moved, unable to keep them from bouncing due to their size. Greg was sure she didn’t mind so much right now - _he_ certainly didn’t - considering the situation.

 

Priyanka shot Greg another sly, lusty look and motioned for him to stand. He complied eagerly, tugging his shorts down around his knees as he did. Priyanka shuffled forward, cupping her breasts with one arm, and reached out to grab hold of Greg’s shaft. She stroked it for a few moments, keeping it as stiff as it could be before moving forward and sandwiching it between her tits.

 

Greg bit his lip, squeezing his eyes closed and clenching his fists as the soft, pillowy embrace of Priyanka’s bosom sent jolts of pleasure up through his cock. He steadied himself as he slid further and further into Priyanka’s cleavage, squeezed on both sides by her plump breasts.

 

Priyanka squashed her tits together, biting her lip and glancing playfully up at Greg as she jiggled her bust, teasing him while she slid him into position. When his cockhead was finally poking out of the top of her busty cleavage, she started to slide her boobs up and down, slowly picking up the pace and working into a nice, steady tit-fuck.

 

She cooed, mewling contentedly as Greg’s saliva-soaked shaft slid effortlessly in and out of her busty bosom. Each time his head poked up, she gave it a little lick, every so often tasting a fresh, salty-sweet bit of pre as it leaked out. Before long, however, the occasional tastes of Greg’s manhood stopped satisfying Piyanka, and she decided she wanted more.

 

“H-Hey, why’d you stop m- _OOOOHHH, WOW!”_

 

Greg’s question was answered immediately as Priyanka sealed her lips around his tip. She _slurped_ loudly, suckling on his cockhead as she ran her tongue around and around, eagerly working to tease out his climax. While she sucked his tip, she stroked his shaft with her tits, rubbing them up and down, squashing them together, and rolling them around in her hands, kneading Greg’s cock with them.

 

“Doc- _Ahh!_ Priyanka!” Greg moaned, barely able to hold back any longer. “I c-can’t… keep it in… an-anymore!”

 

Priyanka let out a muffled, approving moan in between _slurps,_ her eyes conveying all the permission Greg needed to let go. She slowed down, moving at a gentle, calm pace as she milked Greg past his limit, finally pushing him over the edge.

 

“ _I’M CUMMING!”_

 

Greg exhaled, letting his breath out in a long, drawn-out gasp as he came. His cock pulsed between Priyanka’s soft breasts, and he could feel his tip swelling between her lips as he shot his load.

 

“ _MMMPH! HHHMMM! Hhhmmm… Mmmmm…”_

 

Priyanka was startled by the force of Greg’s cumshots at first, but after the second or third, the feeling of him squirting into her mouth became strangely soothing. Her cheeks bulged as his warm, sticky, salty spunk splattered across her tongue in thick, sticky ropes, gushing out in steady, rhythmic bursts. Priyanka could feel him pulsing with each shot as his load was pumped out of his balls to boil up his shaft and erupt out of his tip. In the few seconds Greg’s climax lasted, Priyanka’s mouth ended up filled to the brim with his jizz, which she began to carefully drink down before releasing his cock.

 

“ _GULP! GULP! GULP!”_

 

Priyanka swallowed a little at a time, and little bulges ran down her throat as she drank her mouthful of cum. It was slimy, salty, and warm, and she’d never been one to enjoy even a little bit of jizz, let alone a mouthful, but somehow this was different. Each _gulp_ brought her a strange sense of fullness, an inexplicable warmness that just felt _right,_ so she kept swallowing until she’d drank up every last drop of Greg’s load, and only then did she release his member.

 

“ _Pppwah! Phew!_ Y-You let out so _much!”_ Priyanka gasped, her cheeks burning red as sweat dripped from her brow. “In my medical opinion, I’d say you’ve been backed up for _quite_ some time!”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Greg gasped, collapsing back into the chair. “It’s…It’s been…a while…”

 

Priyanka leaned in, nibbling tenderly on Greg’s spent cock as he caught his breath. She let him rest for a bit, but didn’t _dare_ let his shaft deflate, too aroused and pent-up herself to let the day end without getting off. After a short while, Priyanka decided it was time to move on to the main event, and got to her feet.

 

She turned around and undid her pants, tugging them down - with a little bit of effort - past her wide hips and her plump, juicy rear. She let them pool around her ankles, not bothering to strip any further as, covered only by a pair of wet, white panties, she bent over her desk, presenting her big, bubbly butt to Greg.

 

“So, do you think you’ve got any more in you?” Priyanka teased, looking back over her shoulder and winking at Greg.

 

Greg stared at Priyanka’s wonderful, voluptuous rear, unable to take his eyes off of the intense wetness between her soft thighs. The cleft of her mature pussy was clearly visible through her now semi-transparent panties, and it was all but irresistible to him. He took up position behind her, his cock resting between her plump butt cheeks as he pulled her panties down, peeling them away from her wet sex and down around her knees.

 

Priyanka looked even more pristine than Greg had thought possible. The plump, juicy lips of her pussy, nestled snugly between her thick thighs and partially concealed by the globes of her cheeks, were covered in a thin layer of dark stubble. Between her lips, her warm, wet, welcoming pink folds waited, glistening with sticky arousal as her womanhood twitched with need. Priyanka chewed her lip in anticipation as Greg took hold of her waist, readying himself to begin.

 

Greg lined himself up with Priyanka’s hole, drawing a soft gasp out of her as he prodded the entrance to her sex with his cockhead. Priyanka whimpered softly, all the raw lust and need in her body escaping with her voice as she felt Greg beginning to push forward.

 

“ _Ahh,_ Priyanka,” Greg grunted, not quite inside yet. “You’re so _tight!”_

 

Priyanka’s blush intensified, and she felt the heat between her legs burning just a bit hotter. She may have been tighter than she probably should have been thanks to the long, _long_ dry spell she was about to break, but hearing Greg say that still made her feel good; it made her feel _young._

 

Priyanka had only a few moments to dwell on Greg’s lust-induced statement, however. In a single, sudden push, he penetrated her, his cock sliding into the warm, tight folds of her womanhood with a soft _squish._ Priyanka moaned in response, shivering as she reflexively arched her back. She felt Greg sink inside of her, pushing inch by thick, hot inch into her desperately cock-starved pussy until he had bottomed out inside of her.

 

“ _AHHH… A-Ahhh… Greg…”_

 

The two didn’t move for quite some time, holding almost painfully still as they caught their breath. Priyanka quivered with each breath, trying to adjust to the wonderfully-filling sensation of Greg’s thickness stretching her out. Greg held firmly onto Priyanka’s waist, gently squeezing her love-handles as he endured the pleasant feeling of her inner walls twitching and clenching around his shaft.

 

It was Priyanka kicking her pants aside that prompted Greg to begin thrusting. He pulled back slowly, and then pushed back inside with a firm, powerful stroke. Priyanka yelped softly as her chubby butt jiggled, rippling from the force of Greg’s thrust. She bit her lip, whimpering from the intense pleasure that had just coursed up her spine.

  


Priyanka squeaked in a mixture of surprise and ecstasy as another thrust pushed her forward. She felt Greg’s hips _smack_ into her rear, sending another jiggle through the fat of her ass. Those first two thrusts were the only warm-up she got, and after only a second or two, Greg started to fuck her for real.

 

Greg rocked his hips back and forth, quickly settling into a fairly-steady rhythm as he pumped in and out of Priyanka’s mature pussy. Her butt and thighs jiggled with each thrust, and she was moaning and gasping in time with his movements, which were just a bit uncoordinated thanks to how long it had been since he’d last had sex. He found his stride soon enough, though, and he managed to steady his rhythm as he fucked away, thrusting eagerly into Priyanka’s tight wetness.

 

“ _Mmmf! Mmmmmfff! Nnnuuuhhh!!! Oh, Greg!”_ Priyanka squealed, big, warm drops of her arousal dribbling down her inner thighs. “Fuck me! _FUCK_ me!”

 

Greg could only grunt in response, the rhythmic _slaps_ of flesh on flesh intensifying as he drilled Priyanka from behind, causing her desk to rattle and shake. Priyanka could hardly think, let alone speak, as Greg fucked her, forcing her up onto her tiptoes with the power behind his thrusts. She felt an orgasm quickly surging to the surface from deep within her core, and she knew she could barely hold it back any longer, but she didn’t want to finish _yet._

 

“G- _Guuuh!_ Greg, _wait!”_ Priyanka managed to squeal.

 

Greg quickly slowed to a stop, pulling his pussy-soaked shaft free from Priyanka with a small, wet _pop._

 

“What is it?” he asked, concerned. “I’m not being too rough, am I?”

 

“N-No, it’s just… well,” Priyanka gasped, kicking her shoes off, turning around, and lying on her back on the desk. “I want to look at you when I cum.”

 

“ _Oh.”_

 

Greg’s cheeks burned red, but he didn’t protest. Priyanka lifted her legs, tucking her hands under her thighs to present her sopping-wet pussy for Greg once again. He lined right back up and slipped back inside, penetrating her much more easily this time. He leaned down, grabbing hold of Priyanka’s hands and lacing his fingers between hers, and she lifted her head up, stealing a quick kiss as Greg picked back up.

 

Priyanka was surprised at just how much stamina he had, but not at how _eager_ he was. He leaned further down, locking lips with her in a desperate kiss as shared, overwhelming pleasure built between the two. They were much more sloppy with their kiss this time, barely able to stay together as Greg slammed his hips against Priyanka over and over and _over_ again, making her thighs jiggle, her tits bounce, and her desk rock.

 

Priyanka felt her saliva, mingled with Greg’s, dribbling down her chin, but she didn’t care. His tongue fought hers for dominance as they pushed back and forth into each other’s mouths, messily swapping spit as their climaxes came rushing on, now nearly impossible to stop.

 

Priyanka’s desk shook, and its drawers were thrown open by the force of Greg’s thrusts. Papers, pens, and other utensils scattered all over the floor, fluttering and clattering as the pair reached their limit. Priyanka wrapped her legs around Greg and squeezed, whimpering against him as she felt her orgasm bubbling up between her legs. It had been a long time, _too_ long, since she’d been able to cum like this, but still, in a moment of clarity, she realized that didn’t mean she could be irresponsible.

 

With _immense_ reluctance, Priyanka spread her legs, releasing her grip on Greg. Today was a risky day for her, and she simply couldn’t let him cum inside of her.

 

“ _MMMPH! MMM! MMMHHFFFHHH!!! G-G-G-GREG!”_ Priyanka yelped desperately. “ _Ah! Ah! AH! AH! O-Outsiiide!_ P-P-Pull _oooohhh!!! PULL OUT!”_

 

Greg’s climax surging up his shaft as he let out a strained, drawn-out groan, hurriedly pulling his hips back just in time for his cockhead to _pop_ free right as the first thick, hot rope of cum blasted out of his tip. Priyanka _screamed,_ shivering as her freshly-unplugged cunt twitched, rhythmically tensing as sweet, warm juice gushed from her sex, squirting gently out and splattering all over the floor - and Greg’s twitching cock.

 

Priyanka could only gasp, her thoughts so clouded by pleasure and the relief brought on by the first _good_ orgasm she’d had in years as hot, fresh wads of spunk splattered all over her. She purred happily, squeezing her breasts together as Greg blasted his load all over her belly, her thighs, and her chest, painting her chestnut-brown skin white with his cum.

 

When everything was over, Priyanka and Greg were left breathless, sweaty, and sticky. Greg’s cock and groin were wet with quim and arousal from Priyanka, and Priyanka was coated in jizz from her crotch to her bust. They stared at each other, shaking and gasping as they basked in their shared afterglow, but they said nothing. Greg slumped back into his chair, and Priyanka followed him, shakily climbing down from the desk, easing herself into his lap, and wordlessly pressing her lips to his for one last, gentle kiss.

 

\---

 

In the hours following their encounter, Priyanka and Greg had gotten cleaned up to the best of their abilities, tidied up the office, and collapsed on the floor in each other’s arms, content to rest in each other’s embrace. Hardly anything needed to be said after what had happened, but after a long while, Priyanka, finally back to her calm, collected self, broke the silence.

 

“I plan on divorcing my husband in the coming months,” she said, matter-of-factly.

 

“What?” Greg asked, taken aback. “Pri, what are you talking-,”

 

“I want to stay in Beach City and marry you, which would allow me to retain my position here and move in together when the time comes” Priyanka continued, her voice as cool and level as could be.

 

“I- I don’t- I don’t know what to say,” Greg sputtered. “I mean… _Yes!_ Of course, yes, but… What about Connie?”

 

Priyanka smirked and pulled out her phone.

 

“I don’t think _either_ of our children will have a problem with it…”

 

She held the phone up for Greg to see the screen, which glowed softly with a selfie of Connie, winking at the camera as she rode Steven’s cock, a handful of used, cum-filled condoms scattered around them on the bed.

 

“ _Oh.”_

 

Greg’s cheeks turned bright pink, and he let out a bashful laugh at the sight. Despite his surprise, he couldn’t exactly bring himself to be upset with Steven, given his current situation.

 

“Well, at least they’re using protection…”

 

Greg shrugged, pulling Priyanka a bit closer as he stretched out.

 

“So, how will this… _us…_ work, anyway?” he asked. “It’s a big decision, Pri…”

 

“I know,” Priyanka replied, snuggling up close to Greg. “Being in a loveless marriage… Saying _maybe_ two words to your husband… _That_ takes work… But _us…”_

 

She stopped, blushing a bit as she got to her feet, taking Greg by the hand and helping him up with her.

 

“You feel it, don’t you?” she asked, her voice practically a whisper. “This kind of thing… We can make it work.”

 

Her confidence drew a warm smile out of Greg, and he nodded in response.

 

“You’re right,” he said. “I think so, too…”

 

Priyanka leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, sending him on his way with a bright, hopeful smile. As he left the office, Greg couldn’t help but feel _right;_ he knew Priyanka was right, and he knew that things would work out just fine if they both tried, given a bit of time. He closed the door behind himself with a smile on his face and a hopeful thought in his head.

 

_Yeah, this will work..._


	2. Peridot's Odd Job - Part 1: Peridot Rides the Pussy Wagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lapis left Earth, she took most of Peridot's possessions with her.  
> Left without a real home or any of her prized collectibles, Peridot wanders around Beach City, wondering how to replace everything.  
> Luckily for her, the answer to all her problems rolls up in the form of a beat-up bang-bus and a proposal that may just earn her some quick cash...

“Y’know, for a dude  _named_ Pizza, this has gotta be some of the  _worst_ pizza I’ve ever tasted.”    
  
Chewing noisily and complaining around mouthfuls of pizza, Duke stared down the street through the smudged windshield of his high-topped van, leaning back in the passenger seat with one arm hanging out the window. His pizza box - still mostly-full - sat on the dashboard, slowly sagging as lukewarm grease dripped through the cardboard.   
  
Duke’s blue eyes darted from sidewalk to sidewalk in an almost predatory fashion as he scoped out the empty street, his spiky, black hair standing on end while he sought out a mark. Dressed in nothing but khaki shorts and a blue vest, his muscular upper body and the tribal tattoo snaking its way up to his shoulder from his right bicep were on full display.    
  
“ _Mm-hm,”_ the driver muttered, absentmindedly adjusting and re-adjusting his seat.   
  
Broden was a bit younger than Duke, with a near-constantly neutral, if not blasé expression on his face. He toyed with his blonde hair, sighing and rolling his brown eyes as he zipped his black jacket up to his chin and tried to shut out most of Duke’s rant.  
  
Broden glanced over his shoulder at the brand-new, practically unused camera sitting in the back seat. Broden had always been handy with a camera, but hadn’t stumbled across any real opportunities to put that talent to use in Beach City, and so he found himself here, parked outside Fish Stew Pizza in a greasy van which, according to Duke, would be a fully-functioning bang-bus before long.   
  
“And there’s  _nothin_ to fuckin’  _do!”_ Duke groaned, slumping even further down in his seat. “Beach volleyball gets real old  _real_ quick when the girls stop the game to slap you across the face every two minutes!”  
  
“Have you tried not staring so hard?” Broden asked, his voice dripping with all the sarcasm he conveyed with his grin.   
  
“Not my fault micro-kinis are so popular,” Duke huffed, crossing his arms. “Oh, and don’t get me  _started_ on the stores around here! Where’s a guy supposed to find a good vape pen, anyway? It’s like all the shopping just walked away or somethin’!”   
  
Broden shrugged and reached for another slice of pizza, only for Duke’s hand on his wrist to stop him. He glanced over at the passenger, confused, and saw that Duke’s jaw was hanging open, his hotheadedness strangely broken by  _whatever_ it was he was staring at.   
  
“Oh my  _GOD, STOP THE VAN!”_ Duke yelled.   
  
Broden slammed the breaks and nonchalantly replied. “What is it?”  
  
He leaned forward, straining to see through his side of the pizza-fogged windshield.   
  
“It’s… She’s like… Some kind of  _goddess,”_ Duke gasped, slapping his half-finished slice of pizza back into the box. “She’s… she’s…  _THICC.”_  
  
“With-,”  
  
“With  _two C’s,_ yes!” Duke interrupted, the excitement in his voice building. “ _Jesus,_ you could bounce a quarter off her ass and make change! And those  _hips…_ Holy shit, those hips! Tell me you at least see her tits!”  
  
“I… see a bunch of smudges,” Broden murmured, using his sleeve to wipe the greasy pizza condensation from the windshield. “Wait, is this green thing a smudge?”  
  
“That’s her!” Duke announced, on the edge of his seat now. “She’s walking this way, and…  _OH,_ look at her  _sway_  those  _HIPS!_ She’s like…  _compact,_ though! Like… like a grenade or something! Tiny little package, but  _BANG,_ know what I mean?”  
  
“Yes?” Broden replied, not quite sure what all the fuss was about and still not sure exactly  _who_ Duke was talking about that could warrant such a response.   
  
“ _Oof,_ I just wanna bury my face in those thighs!” Duke groaned, practically drooling. “Soft and juicy and squishy and  _perfect, holy FUCK!”_  
  
Broden’s interest was finally piqued enough for him to put in a real effort to see this girl. He rolled his window down, poked his head out the window, and looked around. He only saw a sad-looking, green girl he practically mistook for a gremlin wearing a traffic cone on its head.   
  
“It’s not that depressed hippie with the Dorito hair, is it?” he asked, confused.   
  
\---  
  
Peridot kicked a rock down the street as she walked, grumbling to herself with each step. She hadn’t planned on turning the day into a trip down memory lane, but lately, she hadn’t been able to get her thoughts off of Lapis.  
  
“I  _still_ can’t believe she just  _left,”_ Peridot muttered, crossing her arms as she shuffled her feet.   
  
With lime-green skin, pale, flaxen-blonde hair styled into a tetrahedral cone, emerald eyes fixed to the ground behind a white visor, and a bright, green, inverted-triangular gemstone in the middle of her forehead, Peridot would definitely have made for a rather odd sight to anyone who hadn’t had any sort of prior experience with a Crystal Gem.   
  
Dressed in a form-fitting outfit more suited for lab work or spaceflight than a walk downtown - a sleeveless, pine-green, V-neck top just about resembling a leotard over a lighter-green pair of leggings with cream-colored knee pads and toes - she shuffled along, sighing in frustration as the memories of everything she missed came rushing back to her.   
  
“I just don’t get why she… she’d…”  
  
Peridot sounded like she was ready to cry. Her nasally voice wavered and cracked, and she sniffled a bit as she slowed her pace.   
  
“I CAN’T BELIEVE SHE TOOK ALL MY STUFF!”  
  
Her frustration was directed almost entirely at the loss of the barn serving as her home - which Lapis took, along with everything in it, when she left Earth - and all the neat collectibles, keepsakes, and gadgets she’d gathered during her time on Earth. Much of it was fairly worthless - not that she  _knew_ that - but it had carried a wealth of sentimental value to Peridot, and now that it was gone and she was really missing it, her thoughts began to turn to just how she was going to replace it.   
  
“Maybe I could call her- Oh,  _right._ She took my tablet, too...”  
  
“Hey, you!”  
  
Peridot stopped, blinking in confusion as she looked around for the voice that had just called out.   
  
“Me?” she asked no one in particular, hesitantly raising her hand to gesture toward herself.   
  
“Yeah, you! Green Ranger! Over here!”  
  
The voice was coming from a white van, completely nondescript except for faded, pastel coloring that had, at some point, read “PUSSY WAGON.” Peridot shrugged, crossed the street, and stepped up toward the van, standing on her tiptoes to peek into the window.   
  
“Hey there, shortstack!” a man with dark, spiky hair said cheerfully, leaning out of the window to bring himself to eye-level with Peridot. “Name’s Duke, nice to meet you!”  
  
“Hello, Duke!” Peridot replied, returning his greeting with the same level of enthusiasm.  
  
“Rough breakup, huh?” Duke asked, his tone and expression changing as if he flipped a switch to convey empathy.   
  
“Breakup?” Peridot asked, cocking her head.   
  
“Yeah, you know,” Duke began. “Your other half skips town, steals all your stuff, leaves you feeling like you wish you never met them… Y’know, the usual?”  
  
Peridot nodded understandingly. That  _did_ sound like what she had gone through with Lapis. Whatever a “breakup” was, it seemed to involve a close friend zooming up into space with your house and all of your things, so Peridot deduced that, yes, she  _had_ just gone through a bad breakup.   
  
“I guess so,” she said with a sigh. “I don’t even have my meep-morps anymore!”  
  
“Wow,” Duke muttered, shaking his head and trying his very best to hide the fact that he had  _no_ idea what the hell this green shortstack was talking about. “Even the meep-morps… How….much were yours worth?”  
  
“A  _lot,”_ Peridot said, half-bragging. “That’s for sure!”  
  
“ _Hmm,”_ Duke sighed, nodding in feigned understanding. “That’s rough… Say, greenie, you got a name?”  
  
“Of course! I’m Peridot!"  
  
“You’re  _pretty hot,_ too, Peridot,” Duke said with a mix of flirtatious inflection, self-satisfaction at his own bad joke, and just the bare minimum of politeness as he raised his eyebrows and grinned.   
  
“I am? I don't sense a temperature irregularity,” Peridot remarked, shielding her eyes as she glanced up at the sun.   
  
“I’m Duke and this is Broden, nice to meet you,” Duke said, deadpanning and thoroughly upset that his attempt at flirting went right over Peridot’s head. “Listen, I’ll just get right to it; I think we might have a way to replace all that stuff your old fling ran out with.”  
  
“You do?!” Peridot squeaked, excited.   
  
“We do?!” Broden stammered.   
  
“Excuse us for a moment,” Duke chuckled, rolling up his window.   
  
He leaned across the center console and slung his arm around Broden’s shoulder.   
  
“So, what do you think?” he asked. “She’s  _perfect,_ right?”  
  
“Well, I guess she’s kind of… cute?” Broden admitted, shrugging. “I mean, not like,  _sexy_ cute, but… I don’t know, kind of like an overgrown Mogwai or something, I guess.”  
  
“No, no, no!” Duke groaned, shaking his head. “What I  _mean_ is… Cute, airheaded shortstack… Seems like she  _barely_ understands English… Fresh out of a rough breakup… Emotionally vulnerable… Financially desperate… Come on, Broden, you know this one…”  
  
“ _Oh,_ I get it,” Broden gasped, his face lighting up only the slightest bit. “You mean ‘cute,’ as in; waiting for two guys in a van to take advantage of her and convince her to have sex on camera for an insultingly-low amount of money, right?”  
  
“Bingo!” Duke beamed. “Now you’re getting it! Why don’t you slide into the back and get the camera set up while I do all the smooth-talking?”  
  
Broden replied only with a thumbs-up, climbing between the two seats and into the back of the van, where he began adjusting his camera. Duke rubbed his hands together, took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair, winked at himself in the mirror, and rolled his window back down with a wide, toothy grin on his face.    
  
“So… like I was saying,” Duke began, leaning out of the window toward Peridot. “I think we could actually help  _each other_ out…”  
  
“What could  _I_ help  _you_ with?” Peridot asked, scratching her head. “I don’t really have  _anything.”_  
  
“That’s not exactly true,” Duke corrected, his grin widening a bit. “Why don’t you step into my office? We can talk about things once we have a little privacy…”  
  
\---  
  
Peridot blinked, squinting against the bright lights Broden had hooked up to the ceiling of the van. She stared curiously at his tripod-mounted camera once her vision had adjusted, eyeing the device and wondering why exactly it was needed.   
  
Broden made a few final adjustments, the screws on his tripod squeaking as he fixed the device firmly in place. Taking a quick look into the viewfinder of his camera, he gave Duke a thumbs-up, the red light just above the camera lens flashing as he began to record.   
  
Duke took a seat next to Peridot, slinging his arm around her shoulder.  
  
“ _So,_ Peridot,” he said, sliding as close to her as he could. “Tell us a little about yourself.”  
  
“Well,” Peridot began, taking in a deep breath. “My name is Peridot, but my  _specific_ designation is Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, I’m just about five feet tall -  _well,_ five and a  _half_ if you count my hair - I have green skin, and-,”  
  
“That- That’s nice, but, what I  _meant_ was… Why are you here right now?” Duke interrupted.   
  
“Oh! Well, why didn’t you  _say_ so?” Peridot snorted. “You told me that you would pay me if I did something for you!”  
  
“And do you have  _any_ idea what that thing might be?” Duke asked, trying to lead her toward the obvious answer.   
  
“Absolutely none at all!” Peridot announced, almost proud in her complete ignorance of the situation.   
  
“Let me give you a hint, then.”  
  
Duke got up from his seat, turned to face Peridot, and unzipped his pants. He tugged them down, revealing his half-hard and quickly-stiffening cock, which soon stood fully erect facing right at Peridot.   
  
Peridot blinked a few times, cocking her head as she stared down Duke’s member. She looked at it, up to Duke, back down, then back up, her face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
“Do… Do you want to fight me?” she asked. “Is that some kind of a weapon?”  
  
The realization made Peridot a bit excited, and she cracked her knuckles, a grin forming on her face.   
  
“ _Finally!_ I haven’t been able to kick anyone’s butt in  _forever!”_  
  
She jumped to her feet, crouched in a fighting stance as she wiggled her fingers, eagerly staring down at Duke’s cock as she advanced on it.   
  
“Wait!  _Wait, wait, wait, NO!”_ Duke stammered, frantically waving his hands and backing away. “I’m  _definitely_ not trying to fight,  _especially_ with my dick!”  
  
“Your…  _dick?”_ Peridot asked, glancing at Duke’s shaft. “Is  _that_ what it’s called?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s…  _one_ name for it,” Duke explained. “I’m guessing you  _don’t_ know what it’s for, then?”  
  
“I guess not,” Peridot admitted with a shrug.   
  
“Alright. Let me show you… Just… get on your knees, open wide and hold still ...”  
“ _Aaaaaahhhhh… Mmmhkay!”_  
  
Peridot obeyed without question, lowering herself to a kneeling position, parting her soft, green lips and opening her mouth wide, sticking her purplish tongue out and letting it rest on her chin. She stayed there, completely trusting of Duke as he stepped toward her.   
  
Duke reached down, grabbing hold of Peridot’s head through her hair while he positioned his cock in front of her mouth. He aimed carefully, making only small adjustments and minimal movements before his tip came to rest on Peridot’s tongue. She let out a tiny, confused noise in response, wiggling her tongue a little bit and raising an eyebrow at the new taste.  
  
Peridot had a good few seconds to inquisitively lap at Duke’s cockhead, taking in the strange, new flavor and surprising warmth that was pressed against her tongue. She licked his tip, noting the interestingly-salty, somewhat sweet flavor of the little balls of fluid that leaked out, keeping her mouth open as she did so.   
  
Peridot’s little taste test was cut short just as she was readying herself to pull back and ask Duke exactly  _what_ it was she was tasting. Before she got a chance to move, Duke pulled her down and drove his hips forward, pushing much of his thick length into Peridot’s mouth.   
  
Almost reflexively, Peridot sealed her lips, wrapping them tightly around the warm, throbbing intruder in her mouth. She squeaked softly, equal parts curious and nervous as that intriguing, new flavor flooded her mouth, its strangely-appealing, salty-sweet muskiness drowning out all of her other senses.   
  
Duke groaned, shuddering a bit as the warm wetness of Peridot’s mouth enveloped his cock. He pulled back, savoring the sensation of his alien partner’s lips dragging along his girth, inadvertently providing a bit of a tug against his movements. He pushed right back in once he’d nearly pulled his tip out, though, thrusting a little harder and a little deeper into Peridot’s waiting mouth.   
  
A muffled, gurgly squeal escaped Peridot’s throat as Duke’s cock encountered its first real resistance. The entrance to Peridot’s throat proved a bit too tight, too inexperienced to push into right away, so Duke drew back again, hissing sharply as Peridot licked the underside of his shaft - more out of a persistent, overwhelming sense of curiosity than anything else.   
  
“Come  _on,_ you little whore!” Duke grunted, thrusting forward again. “Take it  _all!_ Swallow it!”  
  
_“Hhmmggghhlll!”_  
  
Whatever complaint Peridot tried to make came out as a bubbly, choked gurgle. Spit had begun to pool in her mouth and at the back of her throat, bubbling around Duke’s probing shaft as she tried to speak. Tears welled in her eyes, brought on by the invasive sensation of having a fat, hard cock sliding past her uvula and prodding at her windpipe.   
  
Peridot gagged, sputtering around Duke’s member as she braced herself for another thrust, trying to loosen up her throat to let him in this time. Despite her body’s natural reactions suggesting otherwise, Peridot was actually rather intrigued; she  _wanted,_ for some reason, to know what it would feel like for Duke to fully penetrate her throat.   
  
_I wonder if I can…_  
  
“ _Mmph! Hhhnngghh!”_  
  
Peridot grunted and gurgled with exertion as she awkwardly bobbed her head, moving against the guidance of Duke’s hands and the swing of his hips. She tried sliding forward as he pulled back and sliding back as he thrust forward, chasing the tip of his member in an attempt to keep him as deep in her mouth as she could.   
  
“Slippery little slut!” Duke hissed, tightening his grip. “Hold  _still!”_  
  
Duke held Peridot firmly in place now, straining a bit as she struggled to keep moving in her ineffective pace. He rocked his hips, rhythmically, picking up speed and thrusting harder and harder, slamming the head of his dick into the entrance to Peridot’s clenched-up throat until, finally, he felt himself pushing in.   
  
“That’s it!” Duke moaned. “Take it  _all!”_  
  
With one more powerful thrust, Duke buried himself in Peridot’s throat, swinging his hips forward and slamming his crotch into her face. His balls  _slapped_ against her chin, coming to rest against the little streams of bubbly drool she’d been spitting up. He clutched the back of her head as she coughed and gagged around him, her neck muscles swelling and quivering around his shaft as it rested there, stretching her throat and causing it to bulge.   
  
“ _Mmbbllph! Hhrrgghhk!”_  
  
Tears trickled down Peridot’s cheeks as she struggled to breathe. She gagged, coughing up a throatful of slimy spit, most of which simply stuck to Duke’s cock. The rest bubbled out between her lips and his girth, oozing onto his groin and balls, and running down her chin in sticky, slimy little trails before dripping onto the floor.   
  
Peridot focusing as best she could on sucking and slurping, awkwardly bobbing her head in time with Duke’s increasingly-fast thrusts. She could tell now that he was having trouble keeping his pace, and that he wasn’t trying very hard to hold her still anymore.   
  
She was certain that  _something_ was about to happen and soon. Duke’s balls  _slapped_ against her chin over and over again, swinging heavy, how, and wet with her spit as he grunted, slamming his hips forward in a frantic, fast-paced rhythm.   
  
“ _Fuck_ me, keep those lips tight!”  
  
Peridot’s eyes went wide and her throat swelled with Duke’s shaft. She felt his balls throbbing, pulsing against her chin, and she felt something warm and sticky being pumped down her throat. She swallowed reflexively,  _gulping_ in time with the twitches and pulses of Duke’s cock.   
  
“God  _damn_ , you’ve got a nice mouth!” Duke groaned, pulling back to leave only his tip between Peridot’s lips.  
  
_“Hhmmgghhkkk… Mmrrgghh… Mmmhhpphh…”_  
  
Peridot’s gurgles and coughs turned into wet, muffled moans. Her belly felt warm now, making her feel almost relaxed as Duke moved back, finally giving her a moment to breathe when he unlodged himself from her throat and repositioned his cock.  
  
She could taste the hot, gooey fluid he was pumping out now. It gushed onto her tongue and filled her mouth, spurting thick and creamy and warm from his tip, just for her. Peridot was surprised to find it strangely pleasant; salty and strong, it didn’t taste like anything she’d ever had before, but she definitely didn’t hateit.   
  
“ _Mmmulp!”_  
  
As her cheeks began to swell, Peridot swallowed again, drinking down all the goo in her mouth. Her tongue flicked back and forth along the underside of Duke’s twitching cockhead, and each new glob of sticky, warm fluid he squirted out was now quickly guzzled down by the eager little green gem. She felt him pulling back before long, and she let him go almost reluctantly, trying to hold on for just a few more seconds so she could taste a bit more to decide whether or not she  _really_ liked it.   
  
“ _Mmmhhhpppwaaaaahhh!”_  
  
Peridot kept her lips sealed tightly around Duke until the last possible moment, finally letting him slide out with a wet, sloppy  _plop._ She gasped for air, strands of saliva clinging to her lips, her chin, and Duke’s cockhead as her breaths rose in steamy puffs from her quivering lips.   
  
“Wh- What…  _Haaahhh…_ I feel…”  
  
“That’s a good little whore,” Duke groaned, stroking his slimy cock. “Now take the rest of it!”  
  
A final few hot, thick spurts of goop shot from the tip of Duke’s cock without warning, spraying over her face and forcing her to squeeze her eyes shut. She felt one, then two, then three warm, sticky ropes shoot across her cheeks, onto her visor, and even into her hair.   
  
She whimpered softly, her lips pursed tightly as fresh cream dripped over them. Cautiously opening her eyes, she saw the mess that had been made of her visor. Just one blast of slimy whiteness had left her nearly unable to see through it, and as she brought a hand up to wipe the sticky goo away, she got a feel for just how  _much_ that single spurt had been.   
  
_“Euuugh…_ It’s so  _sticky!”_  
  
Peridot complained as she tried to wipe her face clean, succeeding only in smearing Duke’s load around and making an even bigger mess of herself. The slime clung to her fingers, which she tentatively brought to her nose to smell, taking a curious little sniff of Duke’s thick, white goo.   
  
“ _Oof!_ What  _is_ that?!”  
  
Duke smirked, staring down at Peridot as she got a big whiff of his cum. If her reaction was any indication, the smell was strong, musky, and masculine. If the deep, green blush on her cheeks was any indication, her body was telling her it wanted  _more._  
  
“ _That,”_ Duke began. “Is my cum… And there’s  _plenty_ more where that came from…”  
  
“I see,” Peridot groaned, wiping her fingers on her thigh. “And… If I make more of your  _cum…_ come out, you’ll help me get my things back?”  
  
“That’s how this works!” Duke beamed. “Now why don’t you go ahead and stand up for me?”  
  
Peridot obeyed, shakily getting to her feet, her eyes fixed to Duke’s still-hard shaft as she stood.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Duke asked, noticing where Peridot’s attention was directed. “Miss slobberin’ on it already?”  
  
“I-,”  
  
Peridot cut herself off, pouting and muttering to herself under her breath as Duke crossed his arms and gave her a smug grin. She  _did_ miss it, but only a  _little._ It wasn’t a huge deal that she couldn’t have his fat, warm, stiff member stuffed back down her throat right now, she told herself, blushing profusely.   
  
“Well, don’t pout  _too_ much,” Duke sighed. “We’re just about to move on to the main event…”  
  
Peridot felt a bit of hope swelling within her. Maybe, she thought, whatever it was Duke was referring to would make up for the disappointment she’d felt at losing hold of the wonderful, filling sensation of having his cock shoot cum into her belly. She didn’t have much time to think about things, though, before Duke’s hands found their way to her chest.   
  
“Um… What are you  _doing?”_ Peridot asked, confused.  
  
Duke gave Peridot’s plump, busty breasts a squeeze, his fingers sinking into the soft, fatty orbs and nearly disappearing into the fabric of her clothing. He whistled, thoroughly impressed with Peridot’s size and softness, and started to rub her, massaging her chest and dragging his fingertips around in search of her nipples.   
  
“Oh,  _this?”_ Duke asked, feigning innocence as well as he could. “This is just one of the ways you can say hello to someone! Yeah! We usually do this before any kind of, uh… business deal! Like the one we’re in the middle of!”  
  
“Oh, I see,” Peridot muttered, feeling her cheeks getting hotter as Duke groped her. “I…  _think…”_  
  
“Trust me, it’s totally normal!” Duke assured her. “Now hold still so I can get this off…”  
  
He took a few more moments to get a good feel of Peridot’s chest through her clothes, squeezing and squishing her tits, teasing her gradually-stiffening nipples, and gently pinching her, causing her to squirm as a bluish-green blush flared to life on her cheeks.   
  
After a few moments, Duke turned his attention from Peridot’s breasts to her clothes, his hands running over her chest and shoulders as he patted her down, looking for some sort of strap or seam. He searched for a few seconds, getting progressively more confused and frustrated as he found nothing, before asking Peridot for help.   
  
“Um… So, your shirt,” Duke began. “How exactly do you take it off?”  
  
“Well that’s easy!” Peridot scoffed. “I  _just_ have to…”  
  
She closed her eyes, focusing for a moment as Duke stood by and watched, even more confused than he had been a few seconds ago. Peridot’s leotard began to glow, and, with an oddly-magical sound and a bright glimmer, disappeared completely, leaving her completely bare except for her visor and her leggings.   
  
Duke couldn’t help but whistle again at the sight of Peridot’s functionally-nude body. Her curvy form was absolutely  _perfect_ on such a short frame. Her big, bouncy breasts, topped by puffy, dark-green, half-hard nipples, jiggled a bit as they were bared, their fleshy, heaving mounds finally on full display. Her belly, while toned enough that faint outlines of her abs could be made out, still came packed with just a touch of pudgy softness, enough to round out her roughly-hourglass shape just a bit.   
  
Her hips were wide, her thighs were thick, and overall, her entire form was soft, compact, cute, and enticing. Nothing, though, was quite as irresistible to Duke as the glistening, wet, dark-green lips of her pussy. The tight little slit twitched slightly, leaking tiny, twinkling droplets of arousal and letting off little wisps of steam as Peridot shifted her weight.   
  
Duke couldn’t  _hope_ to take his eyes off of Peridot’s nearly-hypnotic sex, so he did the next best thing, raising a finger and spinning it in a circle.  
  
“Hey, uh… Green- Green Girl?” he began. “Do me a favor and… uh… spin around for me, would’ya?”  
  
“Like this?”  
  
Peridot turned around, facing away from Duke and glancing over her shoulder at him.   
  
“Yeah, that’s  _perfect.”_  
  
Duke stared at Peridot’s rear now, finally blinking as he took in the sight. Peridot’s butt was bubbly and juicy, perfectly round and soft-looking. It was practically  _begging_ to be grabbed and squeezed and played with, and Duke couldn’t bear  _not_ to. He took a step forward, pressed himself against Peridot from behind, and cupped his hands against her cheeks, grabbing two big, thick handfuls of her ass.  
  
Peridot squeaked, gasping sharply as Duke squeezed her butt. She wasn’t sure how to react - in fact, she hadn’t really been sure how to feel about  _any_ of this - so she just didn’t. She stood there, leaning forward and bracing herself against the wall to stick her rear out a bit more for Duke as he groped her.   
  
_Human jobs are ODD,_ she thought.  
  
A shudder suddenly ran up Peridot’s spine as Duke spread her cheeks apart, firmly squeezing them as he did so. He squashed them back together again, rubbed them in circles, and even gave her a few soft little spanks. Everything he did made her butt jiggle, wobbling almost hypnotically as his fingers sank into her soft, bubbly flesh.   
  
Fresh, warm wetness began to trickle down Peridot’s inner thighs, drooling slowly out of her now-bare pussy. She felt it moments after she became aware of that unplaceable feeling flickering back to life inside her, and she bit her lip, whining as she spread her legs to give Duke a bit more access to her butt.   
  
_… but I don’t really mind them…_  
  
“ _Ooohhhh_ man,” Duke muttered, his hands running up and down the smooth, soft skin of Peridot’s rear. “You are so  _beautifully thick!”_  
  
“Is that… a good thing?” Peridot asked, her voice coming out in a surprisingly-strained, lusty tone.   
  
“ _VERY Good._ Babe, you’re a real gem!”  
  
“Well, of course!” Peridot replied confidently and matter-of-factly. “After all, I  _am_ the leader of the Crystal Ge _eeee-!”_  
  
She was cut off by a sudden, electrifying sensation. Duke had reached between her thighs and gripped her clit, which, unnoticed by her, had been swelling into a stiff, green little nub.   
  
“M-My-  _AAHH!”_  
  
Peridot stiffened up, biting her lip, curling her toes, and shivering against the wall as Duke twisted and teased her clit. She whimpered, letting out a shaky moan as an explosion of sudden, overwhelming pleasure rocketed into her core from between her legs.   
  
“N-N-No  _fair!”_ Peridot whined, squirming under Duke’s touch.  
  
Duke’s only response was to tweak Peridot’s swollen clit and to  _smack_ her rear, leaving his hand on her soft, squishy butt cheek to squeeze it. He gripped her tightly, playing with her sensitive little nub while he prepared to give her what she - whether she knew it or not - had been craving.   
  
“You should have to _oooooh_ ld me th-that this would feel s-s _oooooo_ good!” Peridot grumbled, her voice breaking occasionally. “H-How come we d-d-didn’t  _start_ by d _ooooo_ ing this, anyway?!”  
  
Duke tuned Peridot out as she began to ramble, focusing instead on his own stiff, throbbing member, which he began to line up with her wet little slit. Even after he stopped playing with her green button, she kept ranting and complaining as Duke listened, but ignored her. With a resigned sigh, Duke shook his head, gripped both of Peridot’s plush, bubbly booty cheeks, and pressed his cockhead against her opening.   
  
“... I mean, of  _course_ someone as smart as myself  _could_ have thought of this, but why bother when there’s plenty of grunts like you to tell me all ab _oooooohhhhhh wow, wow, WOW!”_  
  
Peridot’s rambling was cut off immediately as Duke’s shaft slid inside of her. Everything but the explosive sensation of his thickness stretching her as it pushed into her deepest reaches was wiped from her mind. She reflexively arched her back, her lips quivering and her eyelids fluttering as she let out a long, low moan.   
  
Duke bottomed out after just a few moments, grunting softly as he sank as deep as he could into Peridot’s sex. Her pussy twitched, clenching around him and squeezing him gently as it adjusted to his cock. Every little contraction was almost too much to handle, thanks to Peridot’s tightness, but Duke pulled back and readied himself nonetheless, more than eager to get started.   
  
“ _Nnaaahhh!”_  
  
Peridot let out a nasally squeak, shivering as her body rocked forward under the force of Duke’s first thrust. She felt his hands move from her butt to her waist for a better grip, and  _then_ she felt nothing but pure, unchecked pleasure.  
  
Duke couldn’t wait to start fucking Peridot in earnest. There was no point in easing into it with how hot and wet Peridot is. He started swinging his hips, thrusting at a quick, steady rhythm in and out of Peridot’s tight, green pussy.   
  
Peridot’s butt jiggled and rippled with each thrust, bouncing in time with Duke’s movements. Wet  _slaps_ and metallic  _creaks_ dominated the interior of the van, joined by intermittent gasps, groans, grunts, and whimpers.   
  
“ _Oooohhhh, FUCK!”_ Peridot moaned, biting her lip as sheer bliss came over her face. “Don’t you  _dare_ stop, human!”  
  
“I  _knew_ you’d love this,” Duke grunted, his balls  _smacking_ against Peridot’s juice-soaked pussy lips. “I  _knew_ you’d be a good fuck the second I saw you!”  
  
Peridot braced herself against the wall, groaning and whining as she rocked back against Duke, rolling her hips with him to try fucking herself against his cock as it moved like a piston in and out of her. She felt nothing but ecstasy; heat, pressure, and electricity, all building up between her legs, begging for release.   
  
“ _So_ tight!” Duke hissed, slowing his thrusts a bit.   
  
Peridot whimpered, moving a bit faster to try compensating for Duke’s slightly-slowed pace. She only succeeded in throwing off her own rhythm, stumbling as she tried backing herself up into Duke. She was so  _close,_ and it was incredibly frustrating to lose that feeling that had just been welling up inside her just before-  
  
_“EEP!”_  
  
Peridot squeaked in surprise as Duke suddenly tucked his hands under her, reaching between her legs and wrapping his arms up around her inner thighs. In one smooth, quick motion, Duke picked her up by the waist, keeping a firm grip on her as she dangled upside-down, staring down his cock as she blinked in surprise.   
  
“It’s not gonna suck itself,” Duke remarked before closing his eyes and ducking his head.   
  
Peridot could only squeal, shivering in Duke’s grasp as she felt his tongue run along her wet, quivering slit. She wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his waist, steadying herself as she moved in for his cock.   
  
A soft, hungry moan was the only noise Peridot made as she swallowed up Duke’s shaft again. She could taste herself on him; she could taste her own sweet, warm juices coating his shaft, dripping onto her tongue as it slid up and down his length.   
  
Duke’s muffled groans were silenced by the soft, wet lips of Peridot’s pussy as he ate her out. His tongue ran up and down her slit, which twitched, and while there was no distinct taste, the endless wetness and leaking aroused flesh in response to his licks war more than enough for him. He gave her clit plenty of attention, too, gently nibbling, kissing, and suckling the little green nub as its owner squeaked and squirmed with ever-building pleasure.   
  
Peridot experienced her first ever orgasm before Duke could cum, finally going over the edge just as she managed to take Duke’s cock into her throat all the way to the base. She shivered in his grasp, and would have fallen if he hadn’t had such a firm grip on her. She felt her pussy contract rhythmically as warm, sticky juices gushed from between her thighs, coaxed out by Duke’s tongue and lips.   
  
She felt him lapping up her cum, sucking and licking and slurping as she climaxed. She couldn’t stop shivering, and she was sure she would have screamed if she weren’t gagging on a cock at that moment. It was only after she’d come to her senses a bit that Peridot noticed Duke’s cock beginning to twitch.   
  
With his head buried between her thighs, Duke couldn’t exactly give Peridot much of a warning before his own orgasm came boiling up his shaft and into her throat. He kept licking and sucking her cunt as it twitched and quivered on his lips, moaning against her as his balls tightened, pulsing against her nose to signal his climax.   
  
Peridot gagged and gurgled, sputtering as fresh, hot, sticky cum surged into her throat. She had a hard time keeping anything down, thanks to her upside-down position. Much of the spunk gushing into her throat ended up bubbling out of her lips or nose, oozing onto Duke’s rhythmically-pulsing balls or dribbling down her face.   
  
“ _Mm-bbbllbbbggghhh!”_  
  
A bubbly, incomprehensible groan was all Peridot could really manage at that moment. For the next few seconds, she couldn’t breathe at all as thick, gooey cum blocked her throat and plugged up her nose, slowly, slowly oozing back out in a thick, bubbling stream until, finally, Duke had finished.   
  
“Oh, holy  _fuck,_ you’re somethin’,” Duke gasped, carefully pulling back to sit down from his weak knees as he lost his grip on Peridot.   
  
Peridot dropped to the floor, kneeling in front of Duke as she gagged and sputtered, coughing up mouthfuls of slimy, gooey jizz. She sniffled, trying to clear her nose of cum as she gasped for air, still shivering a bit as she sucked down big, shaky breaths.  
  
“Th-  _Plech!_ That w-was-  _Ack!_ That was  _amazing!”_ she wheezed, slumping forward onto all fours. “C-Can we… take a break, though?”  
  
Duke chuckled, taking a seat next to Peridot just as she belched up another mouthful of spunk.   
  
“Yeah, I think I could use a break, too,” he chuckled.   
  
\---  
  
“... okay, so,  _one_ more time,” Broden sighed, tossing Duke a towel. “ _What_ exactly is a  _meep-morp?”_  
  
“It’s  _obviously_ one of those things you put on your wall!” Peridot replied, a bit exasperated at having to explain such an obvious concept again. “You know, meep-morps!”  
  
“Right. Got it.”  
  
Broden waved dismissively and got back to tinkering with his camera, getting it ready for the next shoot.   
  
“Anyway,” Duke cut in, toweling himself off. “You said this chick stole your  _house,_ right?”  
  
“Barn.”  
  
“Yeah, your barn… So,  _where_ did you say you were living?”  
  
“In the bathroom,” Peridot replied matter-of-factly. “Why?”  
  
“Just wondering,” Duke said innocently. “You… Sleep there and... everything?”  
  
“Most of the time,” Peridot began. “I like to sneak out sometimes, though! No one else even notices I’m gone until I come back!”  
  
“Are you… sneaking out  _now?”_ Duke asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
“Of course! I happen to be a  _master_ of stealth!”  
  
Peridot grinned proudly, crossing her arms under her bare breasts.   
  
“Give me  _one_ second,” Duke said, excusing himself.   
  
He jumped up from his seat and hurried over to Broden, slinging his arm around the cameraman’s shoulders.   
  
“Can we keep her?” he asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief and glee. “ _Please?”_  
  
“Do we  _have_ to do this while you’re still naked?” Broden groaned, trying to pull away.   
  
“Yes we do!” Duke insisted. “Come  _on!_ No one knows she’s here… She needs some cash… We need some sweet, alien shortstack booty…”  
  
“I wouldn’t say  _we_ need that,” Broden sighed, thinking. “But if  _you_ feed her and  _she_ helps clean  _my_ van that you two just ruined, I guess we could fit a third person in the apartment… She _does_ live in a bathroom, after all…”  
  
Duke squealed excitedly, giving Broden a tight squeeze.   
  
“Fantastic!” he exclaimed, practically giggling. “Now, why don’t we lock the doors and get this sexy green gremlin better acquainted with her new roomies?”  
  
Broden rolled his eyes, but still gave Duke a quick smile. He glanced back at Peridot, nodded, and moved to lock the doors, secretly intrigued to see just how Duke would smooth-talk Peridot into her new living situation.   
  
“ _So,_ Peridot,” Duke began, almost immediately sating Broden’s curiosity. “Why don’t we head back to my place so I can show you some of  _my…_ meep-morps?”  
  
Peridot’s excited gasp tapered off into a squeal as her eyes lit up.   
  
“ _You_ have some too?!” she asked. “I would  _love_ to see them!”  
  
“Great! Let me just…”  
  
Duke leaned down and groped under the seat for a few moments, retrieving a brown, cloth sack.   
  
“Here, put this on your head,” he ordered Peridot.   
  
“O...kay?”   
  
Peridot’s raised eyebrow and confused response prompted Duke to continue.   
  
“It’s… it’s a  _surprise bag!”_ he lied. “That’s so you don’t ruin the surprise before you see the meep-morps!”  
  
“Oh, I understand!” Peridot chirped, happily sliding the bag over her head. “So, what now?”  
  
“Now we drive,” Duke replied, gesturing at Broden to start the van.   
  
“This is a  _very_ fun job!” Peridot remarked, her voice muffled by the bag over her head and by the clunking of the van’s motor. “Don’t you worry babe, i’ve got plenty more jobs you can do...” Duke said with a confident smirk.  
  
Peridot lurched in her seat as the van jerked to a start, ferrying her toward what would - unbeknownst to her - be her new home for quite some time...  
  
**\--- To be concluded in part 2 ---**


	3. Peridot's Odd Job - Part 2: The Five Stages of... Grief?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's taken Peridot a while, but she's finally gotten used to her new life with Duke.  
> Everything wasn't always so great, though, and she had to go through quite a bit to get where she is now...

“Nonononono,  _ahhh fuck!”_  
  
Frantic button-mashing and swearing mixed with the crunchy, mechanical  _buzz_ of a chainsaw ripping through power-armor. Duke’s headset crackled and hummed as squeaky, high-pitched laughter came through straight into his ear.   
  
“Dude, you  _suck_  at this!”   
  
“Listen, kid,” Duke grumbled, throwing his controller down. “I only lost because I was busy gettin’ my dick sucked!”  
  
“ _Mmmpwah!_ It’s true!” Peridot chimed in. “I was busy slobbin’ all over his-  _GGHHLLMMPPH!”_  
  
“I didn’t say stop,” Duke muttered, shoving Peridot’s head back down onto his cock before hunching over and grumpily picking his controller back up.   
  
Peridot didn’t skip a beat, immediately sealing her lips around his shaft and closing her eyes, bobbing her head up and down as if the movement were a reflex. In all honesty, it may as well have been at this point. She had gotten so used to, for better or worse, pleasing Duke that the act of sucking his cock simply came naturally to her.   
  
The naked, green-skinned girl playfully kicked her feet in the air, humming around Duke’s cock as she sucked him. She had gotten so good at this lately that she liked to spend her dick-sucking time thinking about other what to put in her diary at the end of the day. A soft  _hiss_ from Duke as his thigh tensed against her chin pulled her out of her daydream for just a moment, but the now-familiar, warm rush of thick cum gushing into her mouth gave her the perfect inspiration for the day’s memoir.   
  
\---  
  
“...which is why you should  _always_ brush your teeth three times a day! … Or four… Or, well, however many times he cums in your mouth, really… So, remember; always brush your teeth somewhere between two and seven times a day!”  
  
Peridot  _clicked_ her handheld audio recorder off, idly spinning it in her hand as if considering whether or not to add a bit more of her own personal insight to the day’s events. Ever since she’d started “rooming” with Duke - as he put it - she had taken up the habit of keeping a daily journal. The past year and a half or so had proved to be an interesting one, and Peridot found coping with the drastic changes in her life a bit easier when keeping a record of the events of her new life.   
  
“It’s weird to think I wasn’t always comfortable here,” Peridot reminisced. “I guess I was kind of in denial about the whole thing…”  
  
\---  
  
“ _Haa! Haa! Haa! H-_ Hey, D-Duke? This is g- _guhhh-_ great and all-  _OOF!_ But wh-when do I get to go- _oooohhhh_ back home?”  
  
Peridot was bounced roughly back and forth, her body swaying and jerking under the force of Duke’s thrusts as he took her from behind. Her plump, bubbly rear jiggled, rippling with each loud _slap_ of flesh on flesh.   
  
“Home?!” Duke scoffed. “This  _is_ your home now, sugartits!”  
  
He punctuated the statement with a firm, open-palm slap to Peridot’s behind, leaving a light-pink handprint on her jiggly cheek. She yelped, stiffening up a bit at the stinging sensation. She opened her mouth to reply, but couldn’t manage much more than a tiny squeal as Duke buried himself deep in her pussy and unloaded inside her, flooding her with hot, sticky cum. With her mind awash in pleasure, she wasn’t quite sure if she enjoyed staying with Duke yet, and she was beginning to question just what  _home_ meant to her in the first place…  
  
\---  
  
“...and I  _did_ get pretty angry about the way he treated me a few times…”  
  
Peridot paused, chuckling softly with a hint of self-satisfaction.  
  
“I don’t really like to brag, but one look from me and he saw things my way... I can get pretty scary when I’m angry…”   
  
\---  
  
“ _I WILL DESTROY YOU, HUMAN!”_ Peridot screamed, her voice little more than a strained, squeaky whine. “ _UNLOCK THESE AND GIVE! ME! MY! STUFF!”_  
  
“I’ll give you  _something,_ alright,” Duke chuckled.  
  
He stroked his cock inches from Peridot’s face, careful to stay out of biting distance as she angrily snapped her teeth at him. For all her ferocity, her short stature and soft, busty thickness made her more endearing than threatening, even as she tried with all her might to sink her teeth into Duke’s shaft. Her hands were bound behind her back, fastened by handcuffs to a metal pole, and she couldn’t move enough to get up off her knees. Naked and restrained, her only option was to kneel there and ride out her tantrum, even as Duke’s first hot ropes of cum squirted across her cheeks.   
  
“ _STOP CUMMING ON ME!”_ Peridot growled, her cheeks turning red with anger.   
  
“Yeah, nah,” Duke groaned, squeezing the last of his spunk out into Peridot’s hair. “Not a chance.”  
  
The pair’s exchange went something like that for quite a while. Duke continued masturbating, shooting a fresh, gooey load onto Peridot’s flushed face and into her hair every few minutes as she tired herself out ranting and thrashing around. By the time she was too worn out to argue any more, she was a sticky mess. Her face was caked in slimy spunk, which ran down her cheeks and chin in messy little streams and dripped onto her tits. Old strands of jizz had caked into her hair, and fresher ropes oozed slowly across her face, leaving slimy, wet trails as they slid down.   
  
“I’ll just let you think on it,” Duke said, dusting his hands off and nodding to Peridot. “You’ll get a towel when you decide to behave. See you tomorrow, sugartits!”  
  
Peridot’s growl turned to a low whimper as Duke left her there, her face and hair a cummy mess, to think on her behavior.   
  
\---  
  
“Of course, being the master negotiator I am,” Peridot bragged into the recorder. “I managed to cut myself a  _preeeetty_ sweet deal before too long…”  
  
\---  
  
“ _MMBBLLLPPHH! GGLLBBRRRPHHHH! HHRRGGLLBBBLLLGHHH!”_  
  
Peridot struggled to breathe, let alone speak, as Duke stuffed his cock down her throat. Her cheeks bulged and her eyes watered, and she could feel Duke’s member swelling in her windpipe while his balls pulsed against her spit-soaked chin. Thick wads of spunk gushed straight down her throat and into her belly in powerful bursts, and she couldn’t help but choke and gag as Duke unloaded. Finally, after what felt like forever, he pulled out with a wet  _plop,_ and Peridot immediately began sucking down fresh air, gasping and sputtering. Strands of slimy cum and saliva dangled between her lips and the tip of Duke’s cock, quivering as she coughed and choked, struggling to catch her breath.   
  
“ _GGAACK!_ A-Alright,” Peridot gasped, gulping down a lingering throatful of jizz. “Y-You drive a-  _HURK!_ Hard bargain… But I’ll make a deal…”  
  
“A deal?” Duke asked, rolling his eyes. “Sugarlips… Babe… Sweetheart… You’re lucky I even let you use my Netflix. What kind of deal could you  _possibly_ make here?”  
  
“H-Hear me out,” Peridot wheezed. “I’ll stay here  _six_ whole months out of the year! In return, you can use me whenever-  _GHHHLLLRRRKKK!”_  
  
“Whenever I want?” Duke finished, driving his cock back into Peridot’s throat to shut her up. “Listen up, Lime Green M&M… I  _own_ your ass AND the rest of you now, so shut up and put your mouth to good use!”  
  
He thrust at a breakneck pace, hammering his hips against Peridot’s face, fucking her throat as fast and as hard as he could. All she could manage in response were weak, wet gurgles and sputters. Bubbles of spit and slime frothed from her lips and leaked out of her nose, and her eyes rolled back as Duke’s balls  _smacked_ against her spit-soaked chin over and over again.   
  
“Now suck it up,” Duke hissed, speeding his thrusts. “And get  _used to it!”_  
  
He growled the last words, burying himself in Peridot’s throat. She retched around his shaft as it twitched in her mouth. Peridot couldn’t keep the second load down as easily as the first. She coughed, choking up a throatful of jizz. With nowhere to go, the slimy, warm goo ended up spurting out of her nose and running down her face, mixing with the spit already drenching her chin and clinging to Duke’s rhythmically-pulsing balls as he dumped his load down her windpipe.   
  
Peridot swallowed what she could, having no choice but to please Duke despite the rough treatment she so often received. Gulping down some and coughing up about every other mouthful, she accepted the fact that her body was her only real bargaining chip here - if she even held  _any_ negotiating power at all - and decided to make the best of her situation, obediently lying back and taking Duke’s load, trying her very best to settle her bellyful of fresh cum.   
  
\---  
  
“Even though I was the  _best_ at always getting my way,” Peridot bragged. “I  _did_ miss Beach City sometimes… The other Gems probably had no idea what to do without me!”  
  
\---  
  
Peridot gasped and moaned weakly, sweating as Duke thrust roughly into her, burying himself in her pussy. Sweat dotted her green skin, and she stared cross-eyed up at the ceiling. The only reaction she gave to the warm flood of cum spewing into her sex was a twitch of her brow and a soft, barely-audible sigh. Her mouth hung open, and her purplish tongue hung out, dripping with saliva. Her tiny voice was strained and hoarse from countless days and nights of screaming and moaning in non-stop ecstasy. Peridot was exhausted; physically and mentally, she had reached her limit.   
  
She couldn’t be sure of how long she had been with Duke now. A year or maybe two had passed, and every day, she had been telling herself that the other Gems would be there to take her back home. If not today, she would tell herself, then tomorrow, definitely. That tomorrow never came, though, and finally, Peridot was beginning to realize that no one was going to find her. She was lost in that realization for what seemed like hours, until a grunt from Duke snapped her back into reality.   
  
“They’re not coming,” Peridot mumbled quietly, an involuntary shiver running up her spine as Duke pulled out of her.   
  
“No, pretty sure I  _just_ did,” Duke sighed, reaching down to spread the lips of Peridot’s pussy. “ _Yep,_ there it is…”  
  
His load slowly oozed out of Peridot, dripping from her dark-green folds in thick, warm globs. Peridot sighed dejectedly, frowning.   
  
“You don’t get it,” she whimpered. “This isn’t what I had in mind when I left home…”  
  
“Haven’t we been over this already?” Duke grumbled. “This-,”  
  
“This  _is_ my home,” Peridot snapped. “I  _know._ That’s just because none of my friends bothered to look for me… If they ever even  _were_ my friends…”  
  
Peridot had little to her name now but time, and she spent a good deal of that time thinking. She had always wondered what was taking the other Gems so long to find her, but now that she had accepted the fact that they had never even been looking in the first place, the nature of their relationships with her had been called into question. She couldn’t help but wonder if any of them liked her, or if they had just tolerated her.   
  
“Duke,” Peridot began, her voice a tiny, nervous whisper. “Do you like having me here?”  
  
Duke exhaled sharply and blinked, taken aback by the question. He rubbed his neck and cleared his throat, not sure he wanted to have this discussion at all, especially not naked.   
  
“Jeez, Little Green,” he muttered. “Of course I do… You’re…  _Uh,_ you know… You’re fun… You have… great… boobs…”  
  
“I mean,” Peridot interrupted. “Do you like  _me?”_  
  
“Do we  _have_ to do this right after I jizzed in you?” Duke groaned.   
  
He took one look at Peridot and gave in. The sight of her quivering lip and watery eyes was too much for him to resist.   
  
“Alright, look,” he sighed. “I do. I think you’re pretty great, Peridot. I know it seems like I might just keep you around for a quick fuck every now and then, but honestly, having you here’s been fantastic… It’s more than I deserve, and if you still want to leave…”  
  
He trailed off for a moment.   
  
“I’ll… think about it…”  
  
Peridot stayed quiet for a long few seconds. Then, her lips slowly curled into the beginnings of a weak smile. She chuckled softly under her breath, then laughed meekly, blushing a tiny bit.   
  
“What?” Duke asked. “Somethin’ I said?”  
  
“I just think it’s funny,” Peridot began. “I’ve been so caught up thinking about the Gems that I didn’t realize I had a  _real_ friend right here…”  
  
Duke smirked.  
  
“Well, you know me,” he said, smirking. “The ladies always  _did_ used to say I was too ‘friendly’ with them… Hey, that reminds me…”  
  
He darted out of the room, leaving Peridot alone for a moment as he rummaged through his closet. He was back before long, carrying a small, black box tied with a bright, green bow.   
  
“I wasn’t sure when your birthday was,” he explained, holding the box out to Peridot. “So I kind of forgot about this… Let’s call it an early Christmas present."  
  
“Christmas?” Peridot asked, cocking her head. “But I'm not even wearing any Christmas lingerie for you to unwrap…”  
  
“It’s a, uh,  _different_ kind of present… Just open it, okay?”  
  
Peridot shrugged and took the box. It was small, rectangular, and light, and just about fit in the palm of her hand. She pinched the end of the bow and tugged at it, unraveling it. With her fingers on the lid, ready to slide it open, she glanced up at Duke.   
  
“Is it a  _meep-morp?”_ she asked hopefully.   
  
“You tell me,” Duke replied, still not sure what the hell a  _meep-morp_ was.   
  
Peridot gingerly took the lid off of the box to reveal a shiny, black device. A circle of buttons sat at one end, and a bunch of tiny holes were spread around the other. There were a few slots on the sides that looked like tinier versions of the plugs Duke had on his computer.   
  
“Wait, this….looks like my old communicator log _,”_ Peridot beamed, her wide eyes gleaming. “But…how does  _THIS_ one work _?”_  
  
“I figured you might get a little stir-crazy,” Duke explained. “So I got you that to keep track of everything. You know, like a diary. Here, try it out…”  
  
He reached down and pressed one of the buttons on the device. A little, red light started blinking.   
  
“Now say something into it.”  
  
“ _Ummm…_ Hello, world?” Peridot said, not sure of what else she should try.   
  
“Now push that button right next to your thumb,” Duke instructed, waiting for Peridot to click the correct button before continuing. “Okay, now the one right next to it…”  
  
“ _Hello, world?”_  
  
Peridot gasped softly at her slightly-digitized voice coming from the audio recorder in her hand. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in amazement at the relatively-mundane gadget. It had been so long since she had her own electronics that the voice recorder’s possibilities nearly stunned her.   
  
“So, that end there connects to a USB,” Duke continued explaining. “And if you plug it into the computer, you can sort out all your audio files and edit them if you want. It’s kind of like a journal, but instead of writing, you just talk into it… It’s probably not like those  _meebos_ or whatever you used to have, but it’s probably-  _URK!”_  
  
Peridot sprang up and wrapped her arms and legs around Duke, squeezing him in a tight hug with her whole body. She buried her face in his chest, nuzzling her cheek against him. The Gems may not have cared about her, she finally realized, but Duke  _did,_ and that was all that she really wanted to know right now.   
  
“Thank you so much,” Peridot whimpered softly.   
  
“So, I take it that you like it?” Duke wheezed, returning Peridot’s hug.   
  
“I  _love_ it.”  
  
\---  
  
“...so, after  _everything_ that happened,” Peridot recalled, sounding decidedly pleased with herself. “I decided that Duke needed my skills and expertise to keep the place running… I  _did_ get him to bribe me into staying, but I was really doing him a favor by not taking off and heading back home…  
  
\---  
  
Peridot hummed a tune while she cheerfully went about her chores. Dressed in a perfectly-tailored, black-and-white French maid outfit - complete with frilly headband and lacy, silk stockings - she swished her feather duster around, happily cleaning as she pranced around the apartment. Occasionally, her chores would cause her and Duke to bump into each other, a situation Peridot was all too happy to take advantage of.   
  
“Master!” she would exclaim, barely hiding her excitement behind mock surprise. “I’m so glad I ran into you! You’re overdue for my special treatment!”  
  
Like clockwork, the scene would play out multiple times a day. Immediately after “accidentally” running into Duke, Peridot would make up one excuse or another to get in his pants. Some days he would simply be overdue for a blowjob, but others, Peridot would get a bit more playful. She might pretend to dust around a hard-to-reach spot, bending over and exposing her panties - or lack thereof - to Duke, prompting him to take her from behind. She might climb up onto the couch, trying to reach a high-up spot and coincidentally stuffing her pussy into his face in the process. Other times, she might put on a show of scolding Duke for making a mess, deciding that the best way to teach him to be a bit neater would be to tickle his cock with her feather duster until he came.   
  
Peridot’s chores took her outside during the warmer months. The van belonging to Duke’s friend Broden had never exactly been well taken care of, and it had been in desperate need of a wash for quite some time. Peridot was more than happy to give it a good scrub if that meant a chance to get some fresh air and feel the sun on her skin for a while. Every few weeks, she would squeeze into a tight, green bikini and hose down the van. She took a bucket and a soapy sponge and did her very best to wash the whole thing, a task that was made a bit difficult by her height. She would have to jump around to spray the roof of the van and reach the top of the windshield, and even then she usually couldn’t reach very well - not that Duke minded at all, thanks to the sight of Peridot’s bubbly butt jiggling around as she jumped.   
  
Peridot’s bikini was far too tight, and as she worked, her breasts sometimes popped right out of her top, helped along by the soapy suds and water that she would inevitably get drenched in. Sometimes she didn’t notice, and would end up climbing onto the van’s hood and inadvertently squashing her soapy tits on the windshield for a good few minutes before finally fixing her top. Actually, that was becoming such a common occurrence that Duke couldn’t be sure if she was doing it on purpose to tease him or not - not that he cared; he got a good show, regardless.  
  
Sometimes, when she was feeling playful, Peridot would slip into one of the many costumes Duke had gotten for her. The anime-themed outfits were her favorite, with a Sailor Jupiter costume topping her list. One of her very favorite things to do was to put on her revealing, green skirt, squeeze into a pair of too-tight panties, slide on her silky, white gloves, and jerk Duke off. She had learned by now that the gentle touch of her gloved hand on his cock was nearly enough to drive him crazy, especially when she straddled his chest, pointing her big, bubbly rear at his face while she stroked. More often than not, she would be interrupted by a tongue lapping at her pussy before she could finish him off, but that was perfectly fine with her. Most of the time, a quick handjob turned into an all-night fuck session before too long, anyway.   
  
When she wasn’t doing her chores or dressing up like a slutty, superpowered schoolgirl, Peridot found it easiest to not wear anything at all, opting instead to walk around the apartment completely nude. Without anything in the way, it was easy for Peridot to climb on top of Duke, drop her hips, and fuck herself on him until she screamed. If Duke wanted to take her, he had easy access to her tight, green sex whenever and wherever he wanted. Plenty of fairly innocent naked movie nights ended with Peridot face-down on the couch with a cunt full of jizz and stars in her eyes. That kind of night was usually reserved for the weekends, though. Peridot wouldn’t admit it openly, but she wished that the weekend was at least a little bit longer.   
  
\---  
  
Peridot hummed softly to herself, slowly swaying her hips in time with her tune as she cooked. The pleasant smell and the noisy  _sizzle_ of cooking bacon filled the kitchen. Breakfast for dinner always put Peridot in a good mood for some reason. It had always felt like breaking the rules, and the freedom she found in choosing what to cook made her happy. That little taste of freedom used to remind her of what it was like to be  _truly_ free. Now, though, she just felt  _content._  
  
As her hips swayed, Peridot’s bare rear jiggled slightly, rippling just a tiny bit with her movements. The strings of her white apron dangled over her chubby butt cheeks, tickling her a little. She didn’t mind the feeling; if anything, it just put her in a better mood than before. She grinned, still humming as she scooped the bacon from the frying pan and onto a plate with a stack of pancakes and carried it all to the table, setting a place for herself and Duke. She stood with her hands on her hips for just a few moments to admire her work.  
  
“Oh,  _Duuuuuke!_ ” Peridot called. “Dinner’s read- _EEEEE!”_  
  
A delighted squeal was squeezed out of Peridot as Duke wrapped his arms around her from behind. He held her tight, pressing himself firmly against her and kissing her neck. She slid the food to the opposite end of the table, giddily realizing she was about to need the space. Turning her head back, she gave Duke a kiss on the cheek, giggling excitedly and wiggling her rear against his crotch. She could feel him hardening between her cheeks already, and she could hardly wait for him to bend her over and take her.   
  
“I think dinner can wait,” Duke whispered, grabbing a handful of Peridot’s ass.   
  
“I worked so  _hard_ on it,” Peridot squeaked, still wriggling in Duke’s grasp. “You’ll have to make it up to me!”  
  
“Way ahead of you.”  
  
With his free hand, Duke pushed Peridot forward, bending her over the table. Her cheek came to rest on the wood with a soft  _thump,_ and she couldn’t help but whimper excitedly, unable to contain herself once she heard the telltale  _clink_ of a belt, followed by a soft  _zip_ from Duke’s crotch. She flinched, jumping excitedly just a bit at the feeling of Duke’s shaft coming to rest between her cheeks, landing with a quiet  _slap._ She could feel him groping around, feeling between her soft, thick thighs to play with her before beginning in earnest.  
  
Peridot had to stand on her tiptoes to get herself properly in position. It was a bit uncomfortable, but once Duke’s fingers brushed along the warm, green lips of her pussy, any discomfort was quickly forgotten. A tiny mewl of pleasure escaped Peridot’s lips as Duke rubbed her slit, teasing his way from the bottom all the way up to the top, running the tip of his finger in a slow circle around her clit. Shivering, Peridot rocked back and forth against Duke’s hand, sighing and moaning as he played with her sensitive little button. She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut and grabbing hold of the table to steady herself as she felt a familiar, warm wetness seeping out from between her thighs.   
  
“You must be excited,” Duke remarked as Peridot’s sticky wetness dripped over his fingers.   
  
“I  _am!”_ Peridot replied, half-whining. “You haven’t touched me all day!”  
  
“I can make up for that…”  
  
Duke’s response was cut with a smug, teasing tone as he slid two fingers into Peridot’s tight, wet hole. She gasped in response, tightening her grip on the edge of the table. She felt her walls squeeze reflexively around Duke’s fingers, twitching and clenching slightly as they stretched. Soft, wet  _squelches_ came from between her legs as Duke fingered her, working his hand slowly, rhythmically back and forth, making sure to tease her clit with his thumb all the while. It didn’t take long for Peridot to start blushing, her normally light cheeks turning a shade of dark green.   
  
“I-If you don’t  _haaa_ -hurry up, human…”  
  
Peridot spoke as threateningly as she could manage to sound through the squeaks of arousal she was letting out.   
  
“You’ll  _what?”_ Duke asked, pulling his fingers out and giving Peridot’s clit a gentle pinch.   
  
“Just… Hurry up and put it in,” Peridot grumbled, wiggling her butt.  
  
Duke could hardly argue with such a ferocious little alien. With his cock sandwiched between her cheeks, he wasn’t in much of a position to argue, anyway. He drew his hips back, grabbing hold of Peridot’s waist and lining himself up. He pressed his cockhead against the soft, warm folds of her sex, prodding her opening gently, teasing her to the very last second before finally pushing forward and penetrating her.   
  
“ _Oooohhhhh, yeaaaaahhh…”_  
  
Peridot’s moan was more of a release than an expression of the pleasure she felt. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as she felt Duke’s cock finally filling her for the first time that day; it was as if something she was missing, something she needed, had just come back to her. She chewed her lip, her eyes crossing as Duke lifted her by the waist and pulled back to thrust in the first time.   
  
 _SLAP!_  
  
“ _Nnnnnaaahhhhh…”_  
  
Peridot was practically purring, moaning and shivering and whimpering all at once while Duke started fucking her. Her chubby butt jiggled, rippling in time with his thrusts, and the table shook, creaking softly beneath them. She held on tightly, nearly digging her fingernails into the wood.   
  
Duke couldn’t help but groan and grunt as he fucked Peridot. She was so incredibly tight and wet that she reminded him of their first time in the back of his van. That encounter may not have been particularly glamorous, but Duke still held it in strangely high regard as the catalyst for his strange relationship with his roommate-slash-fucktoy.   
  
“ _Ooh, fuck,_ you’re wet!” Duke gasped. “You must have needed this almost as bad as I did!”  
  
“ _Mmmmm-hmmm…”_  
  
Peridot was in a state of bliss. She felt like she was melting, pleasantly dripping away in ecstasy along with the arousal leaking down her inner thighs. Every thrust, every  _smack_ of flesh on flesh pushed her closer and closer and closer to the brink of release that she had been aching for. She could feel Duke sliding in and out, reaching into the deepest parts of her needy sex. She could feel herself stretching to accept him, her folds parting around his cock as it drove into her faster and harder with each passing second.   
  
“D-Duke,” Peridot gasped, sweat beginning to form on her brow. “I- I-  _Ahhh… I’m…”_  
  
The ecstasy in her core began burning out of control. Peridot could hardly contain herself any longer, and she had no hope of holding back now. Gripping the table as hard as she could, she bit her lip to try to stop the scream she felt in her throat, but it came out anyway. Loud, desperate, and full of all the pent-up lust that had been wracking her body, Peridot’s cry echoed around the kitchen, shrill and high-pitched.   
  
Duke only sped his thrusts, gritting his teeth as Peridot’s pussy squeezed down around him. He thought she was tight before, but now that she was cumming, that tightness felt almost like a vice grip on his cock. Each time he drew his hips back, he was pulled back inside, practically sucked back in by Peridot as warm, sticky gushes of juice gushed from her cunny. It was enough to push Duke nearly to his limit as well. He lifted Peridot a bit higher, leaving her only barely standing on the tips of her toes, now supported almost entirely by him.   
  
“Alright, Peri,” Duke grunted, barely able to keep from cumming. “Where do you want it?”  
  
“ _Inside!”_ Peridot begged, not hesitating in the slightest. “ _Nnnfff!_ I want it i-inside me!”  
  
  
Duke only grinned in response, pushing himself near his limit. His thrusts were fast and hard, and he hammered away as intensely as he could at Peridot from behind. If her squeals and cries were any indication, she loved the rougher treatment, if only because it signalled Duke’s nearing climax. Wet  _slaps_ sounded in rapid succession, filling the air along with the pair’s heavy panting.   
  
“Alright,” Duke groaned, thrusting as quickly as he could. “Here it  _comes!”_  
  
Peridot went cross-eyed and, having opened her mouth to scream again, her tongue flopped out and onto the table, turning her cry of ecstasy into more of a babble than anything. She felt Duke bottom out inside of her, and a moment later, she felt the pulse of his balls against her spread pussy lips.   
  
“ _Aaaaaahhhhh…”_  
  
Peridot sighed, sinking into another orgasm brought on by the force and the heat of Duke’s cumshots. The feeling of his cum spilling into her, gushing from his throbbing member, was absolutely without equal. The warmth, coupled with the sensation of each wad of spunk splashing against her inner walls, made her head spin. Her pussy twitched in time with Duke’s shots, flexing as it was pumped full of fresh jizz. She scrunched up her toes, which had left the ground now that Duke had picked her up, holding her up only by the waist and by the force he had pressed his hips against her with.   
  
Seconds felt like long, perfect minutes as Peridot and Duke came together, but soon enough, their shared climax ended. Duke lowered Peridot back down, letting her stand on her own two shaky legs as she stayed slumped over the table, sweaty, breathless, and freshly cream-filled. He watched with a strange sense of pride as his load began to ooze out of her still-twitching sex, bubbling out in thick globs and dripping onto the floor or down her inner thighs. Peridot would clean that later, Duke thought. Maybe he would even help her after dinner...  
  
\---  
  
“Holy  _fuck,_ this is good!”  
  
Duke stuffed another mouthful of pancakes into his mouth, much to Peridot’s delight.   
  
“I devised that recipe myself!” she boasted proudly, hoping Duke didn’t watch enough Food Network to know otherwise. “Of  _course_ it’s good!”  
  
“Well, wh’m’eber yh’re d’hn,” Duke mumbled around his food before swallowing. “Keep it up! Honestly, I have no idea how I survived before you came along!”  
  
Peridot’s eyes brightened, but she managed to hide just how pleased she really was to hear that behind a smirk.   
  
“What  _would_ you do without me?” she asked mockingly.   
  
“Oh, that reminds me,” Duke said. “Remember that crazy robot suit you told me about?”  
  
Peridot’s face lit up, and her smirk quickly turned into a genuine, gleeful smile.   
  
“You  _didn’t!”_ she squeaked.   
  
“Nope,” Duke confirmed matter-of-factly. “I can’t exactly afford a crazy battle armor suit, and I’m not exactly sure I’m too crazy about the idea of you flying around my apartment with that kinda thing…  _But,_ I did get you the next best thing!”  
  
He quickly left the room and hurried back with a package in his hands. Peridot leaned over the table, eager and curious to see what it was.   
  
“I figure this counts as a  _meep-morp,_ right?” Duke asked. “It’s some kinda build-your-own… battle robot sci-fi… thingie… I thought you’d probably like it.”  
  
Peridot examined the vacuum-sealed case, inside of which were around a hundred or so tiny, white pieces of a miniature robot figure. Included with the robot parts were tiny brushes, clippers, and a selection of paints.  
  
Peridot took the gift happily, not disappointed in the slightest that it wasn’t a replacement for her now-lost robotic enhancements.   
  
“You...got me a  _meep-morp,”_ she gasped, clutching the package to her chest. “Thank you…”  
  
“Well, you know I love ya, sugartits,” Duke admitted, a bit embarrassed. “That and I don’t want you to go all crazy from boredom… That should keep you busy for a while, right?”  
  
Peridot wasn’t sure what else to say. She gingerly set her gift down on the table, made her way around to Duke, and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him in a tight hug.   
  
“ _Oof,_ yeah, love you too, Greenie,” Duke wheezed, patting Peridot on the back.   
  
He couldn’t help but smile at how pleased she seemed by such a simple gesture, and found himself returning the hug. He leaned against her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.   
  
“How  _did_ I survive before you came along?”  
  
Peridot didn’t have an answer for him, but she was sure that, despite the fact that she was a genius scientist alien gem from Homeworld and he was a degenerate sexually insatiable surfer human from Earth, she had a home, she was happy, and that was all she ever wanted.


End file.
